you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Self-Proclaimed King/Information on Private Points throughout the anime
This discussion board will temporarily serve as a statistical point collecting page until an official progression page is established. Episode 1: Class 1-D: *Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 82,235 points *Suzune Horikita - 91,887 points *Kikyō Kushida - 54,705 points *Ken Sudō - 3,115 points *Kanji Ike - 42 points *Haruki Yamauchi - 28 points *Yōsuke Hirata - 21,170 points *Rokusuke Kōenji - 6,284 points *Kei Karuizawa - 2,389 points *Maya Satō - 6,850 points *Chiaki Matsushita - 8,029 points *Hideo Sotomura - 13,668 points *Kokoro Inogashira - 68,192 points *Mei-Yu Wang - 25,956 points Class 1-B: *Honami Ichinose - Secret (?) *Chihiro Shiranami - 15,175 points Episode 2: Class 1-D: *Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 62,110 points *Suzune Horikita - 88,106 points *Kikyō Kushida - 47,224 points *Ken Sudō - 31 points *Yōsuke Hirata - 9,826 points *Haruki Yamauchi - 18 points *Kanji Ike - 21 points *Kei Karuizawa - 8,967 points *Kokoro Inogashira - 51,126 points *Chiaki Matsushita - 2,985 points *Maya Satō - 1,125 points *Mei-Yu Wang - 16,353 points *Hideo Sotomura - 12,002 points Episode 3 Class 1-D: *Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 10,561 points *Suzune Horikita - 38,106 points *Kikyō Kushida - 46,151 points *Ken Sudō - 31 points *Yōsuke Hirata - 9,826 points *Haruki Yamauchi - 18 points *Kanji Ike - 21 points *Kei Karuizawa - 8,630 points *Rokusuke Kōenji - 1,157 points *Hideo Sotomura - 12,002 points Class 1-C : *Kakeru Ryūen - 88,230 points *Kyogo Komiya - 93,980 points *Ishizaki Daichi - 95,352 points Class 1-B: *Honami Ichinose - Secret Class 1-A: *Alice Sakayanagi - Secret *Kōhei Katsuragi - Secret Episode 4 Class 1-D *Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 8,320 points *Suzune Horikita - 36,415 points *Kikyō Kushida - 40,538 points *Airi Sakura - 16,331 points *Ken Sudō - 1 points *Yōsuke Hirata - 4,510 points *Haruki Yamauchi - 8 points *Kanji Ike - 1 points *Kei Karuizawa - 2,044 points *Maya Satō - 260 points *Satsuki Shinohara - 4,757 points *Rokusuke Kōenji - 526 points Class 1-C: *Kakeru Ryūen - 80,026 points *Albert Yamada - 77,018 points *Mio Ibuki - 85,228 points *Ishizaki Daichi - 81,820 points Class 1-B: *Honami Ichinose - 2,642,219 points *Ryūji Kanzaki - 153,225 points *Chihiro Shiranami - 136,151 points *Yume Kobashi - 128,956 points *Mako Amikura - 140,122 points Class Points *A-Class - 1,004 points *B-Class - 663 points *C-Class - In deliberation *D-Class - In deliberation Episode 5 Class 1-D *Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 8,020 points *Suzune Horikita - 36,259 points *Kikyō Kushida - 39,523 points *Airi Sakura - 15,125 points *Ken Sudō - 1 point *Teruhiko Yukimura - 52,330 points *Hideo Sotomura - 10,029 points Class 1-C *Kyogo Komiya - 74,987 points *Reon Kondo - 69,621 points *Daichi Ishizaki - 25,335 points Class Points *A-Class - 1,004 points *B-Class - 663 points *C-Class- In deliberation *D-Class - In deliberation Episode 6 Class 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 16,720 points * Suzune Horikita - 44,959 points * Airi Sakura - 23,517 points * Ken Sudō - 8,701 points Class 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 128,460 points * Albert Yamada - 125,083 points * Kyogo Komiya - 118,782 points * Reon Kondō - 113,201 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 70,235 points Class 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2,598,723 points Class 1-A * Arisu Sakayanagi - 318,052 points Class Points * A-Class - 1,004 points * B-Class - 663 points * C-Class - 492 points * D-Class - 87 points Category:Blog posts